Aversion
The power to have a supernatural weakness when in contact with a certain something, event, or Emotion occurs. A Sub-Power ofPower AugmentationPower Negation . The opposing power of Affinity. Also Called *Specific Weakening *Specific Vulnerability *Kryptonite Effect Capabilities Aversion allows users to become weaker in all areas when they come in contact with a certain object, event, or emotion. It is also possible to weaken or nullify existing powers as well. Long-term exposure to the aversion may result in fatal bodily conditions (e.g: Cancer), or even death. Affects *Strength *Speed *Durability *Stamina *Regeneration Associations *May accompany some form of detection in order to know when their aversion is close by. Applications *May only affect powers, not one's physical health Variations Elemental Aversion: 'become weaker when in contact with a certain elemental Force. *''Water Aversion: become weaker when in contact with water. *''Earth Aversion'': become weaker from rich soil. *''Air Aversion'': become weaker from fresh air. *''Electric Aversion'': become weaker when in contact with electricity. *''Light Aversion'': become weaker when in light. *''Dark Aversion'': become weaker when in the dark. 'Temperature Aversion: '''become weaker depending on how warm/cold it is *''Heat Aversion: become weaker when it is hotter. *''Cold Aversion'': become weaker when it is cooler. 'Environmental Aversion: '''become weaker when in certain landscapes. 'Area Aversion: 'become weaker when in a certain place. *''Home Aversion: become weaker when at home. *''Urban Aversion'': become weaker in urban areas. *''Rural Aversion'': become weaker in rural areas. 'Empathic Aversion: '''become weaker when feeling (or in contact with someone's feeling) a certian emotion. 'Seasonal Aversion: 'become weaker by the changes of the seasons. *''Spring Aversion: become weaker during spring. *''Summer Aversion'': become weaker during summer. *''Autumn Aversion'': become weaker during autumn. *''Winter Aversion'': become weaker during winter. 'Weather Aversion: '''become weaker depending on the weather. *''Rain Aversion: become weaker when its raining. *''Snow Aversion'': become weaker when its snowing. *''Storm Aversion'': become weaker when there is a storm. 'Cosmic Aversion: '''become weaker from cosmic forces. *''Solar Aversion: become weaker when in sunlight. *''Lunar Aversion'': become weaker when in moonlight. *''Comet Aversion: Become weaker when there is an asteroid. *''Time Aversion: Become weaker at a certain time. 'Life Aversion: '''become weaker with more living things near. *''Human Aversion: become weaker when there are more humans close. *''Superhuman Aversion'': become weaker when more superhumans are close. *''Animal Aversion'': become weaker when animals (or a certain animal) is close. *''Alien Aversion'': become weaker when someone from another world is close. 'Dead Aversion: '''become weaker when cropses are nearby. *''Undead Aversion: become weaker when zombies, mummies, vampires, etc. are nearby. *''Spirit Aversion'': become weaker when ghosts, phantoms, etc. are nearby. 'Sin Aversion: '''become weaker when a certain sin is present. *''Lust Aversion: become weaker when someone, or yourself, is full of sexual desire and pleasure. *''Gluttony Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself, is overconsumptious. *''Greed Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself, is selfish and materialistic. *''Sloth Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself, is lazy or apathic. *''Wrath Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself, is full of violence and rage. *''Envy Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself, is dangerously jealous. *''Pride Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself, is overly stubborn. 'Virtue Aversion: '''become weaker when a certain virtue is present. *''Chastity Aversion: become weaker when someone, or yourself, is abstained from sexual desire and pleasure. *''Temperance Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself, is at constant mindfulness and self-control. *''Charity Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself, is generous and self-sacrificial. *''Diligence Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself, is industrious, ambitious and zealous. *''Patience Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself, is peaceful and calm. *''Kindness Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself, is friendly, empathic and unshelfish. *''Humility Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself is modest and humble. 'Karma Aversion: '''become weaker depending on a person's morale. *''Good Aversion: become weaker with more good people nearby. *''Evil Aversion'': become weaker with more bad people nearby. 'Music Aversion: '''become weaker when music is heard. *''Song Aversion: Become weaker when a certain song is heard. *''Genre Aversion'': Become weaker when a certain song genre is heard. *''Sound Aversion'': Become weaker when a certain sound, or frequency is heard. Other Aversions *'Object Aversion '- become weaker when in contact with a certain object. *'''Death Aversion - become weaker by the death of others. Limits *You have no control over this power. *Target must be in range in order for this power to work. Known Users Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Rare power Category:Article stubs Category:Magical Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Evil power